villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Douche
Douche is the main antagonist of the 2016 animated comedy hit film Sausage Party. ''He is an evil, ruthless and megalomaniac feminine hygiene product. He was voiced by Nick Kroll. History In the film Douche first appears getting purchased by a woman named "Camille Toh" (an obvious pun on "camel toe"). Once he is placed in her cart, he starts acting like his namesake (IE, a "douche" who is an extremely unpleasant person to be around). He is clearly happy to be on his way to the Great Beyond (what the food believes lies outside of the market). He was seen teasing a bag of potato chips, telling him that he should go to the gym and lose weight. When Honey Mustard (who was returned to the store) tries to tell everyone in the cart that they are all doomed, no one listens except a sausage named Frank. Deciding everything is pointless, Honey Mustard jumps from the cart, committing suicide but not before telling him to talk to Firewater. Frank tries to stop him, resulting in a few of the items, including Douche, falling out of the cart. This results in Douche's handle getting bent. After the woman salvages what she can and leaves, Douche discovers his handle was damaged in the fall. He then notices Frank and Brenda and blames them for his predicament. Before he can attack them, however, he is swept up by Darren and thrown away. Near death and new plan Escaping from the trash, Douche crawls around the garbage room, during which he discovers he has a leak and his fluids have drained. Distraught that he can never be used, he then hears someone calling for help. He crawls up some stairs and finds a torn juice box. Getting an idea, he sucks the juice out of the box (in a scene parodying oral sex, as the tear was on the juice box's "crotch"), healing himself and fixing his handle, and well as giving his thin arms muscles. He then tears the juice box apart and takes the label off, using it to cover his tear. He then sets off in search of Frank and Brenda, intent on getting revenge. Hunting Frank and Brenda Off-screen, he goes around telling (likely threatening) various food items that he is hunting a sausage and a bun, and for them to tell him if the two are found. He forces a bottle of Tequila to lure the group into a bar, but when Teresa (a lesbian taco) helps the group escape, he shatters and drinks Tequila's liquid as punishment. Douche manages to catch up to the group between aisles, but Brenda tears off his label and runs off to safety. As he continues to drink, he slowly turns green with his eyes becoming red, and growing bigger muscles. Final Battle During the final battle, he teams up with an unwilling Darren, where he "Ratatouilles" him by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controlling his actions like a puppet by yanking on his testicles. He clearly has lost his mind, mainly due to the alcohol he consumed to become powerful. He brags to Frank about becoming a God due to his constant consumption and control over Darren, then takes a bites Frank's torso. Death Unfortunately for Douche, his power did not last long, as Barry (a deformed sausage who helps lead the rebellion against humans) hooked up a couple of propane tanks to the garbage pail that Darren uses to throw out expired foods. Franks beats Douche in his eyes with his legs, and Brenda helps Frank escape before the pail catches both Darren and Douche, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. Gallery Screenshot 2016-08-11-03-46-14.png|Douche preparing to attack Frank and Brenda. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.26.45 PM.jpg|"''I'm a f**king God!" Douche's breakdown. Sausage_party_ver5.jpg|Douche's poster. Sausage-party-review.jpg|Douche talking to a Cherry Mixer Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.37.46 PM.jpg|Douche's evil grin. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.26.17 PM.jpg|Douche choking Frank. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.40.58 PM.jpg|Douche taking control of Darren and his evil laugh. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.44.30 PM.jpg|Douche talks to Darren. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.36.05 PM.jpg|Douche's death, along with Darren. Trivia *Douche is portrayed by comedian Nick Kroll, who is also set to play Professor Poopypants, a villain from the 2017 DreamWorks film, Captain Underpants, inspired by the book series of the same name. *There is a running gag whenever Douche says a statement which usually involves food by metaphors, idioms or homophones, they respond to him which easily agitates Douche, up to the point he threatens to kill them for interrupting. *Douche was never going to be the original villain. The creators have stated that they wanted a more British villain. *In the leaked script, Douche does not patch his leak up, but instead he tames a rat army with a piece of French cheese and sets free a rat who's muzzle is damaged by a mouse trap. Douche names it "Dangles". *The whole thing was ultimately cut, because some scenes were too suggestive. One of these scenes included Douche fingering Dangles in order to lube himself up and molest Lavash. *There was also supposed to be a secondary villain named "El Guaco". *Instead of Douche saying "I AM A GOD" It was actually supposed to be Darren acknowledging himself as the "Dark Lord". Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Misogynists Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Barbarian Category:Mental Illness Category:Greedy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Vampires Category:Perverts Category:Dark Forms Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Possessed Object Category:Genderless Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cannibals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Addicts Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers